The Dance
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: OneShot Inuyasha picks Kagome up from work deciding to go somewhere to unwind. Inuyasha is dragged away by Kikyo as Kagome hangs with Koga at the club they go to. Kikyo knows Inuyasha seems distant and knows why. Kagome decides to tell Inuyasha what she's


**The Dance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I own rights to my fics!

**..._SONG.FIC._...**

It had been a long night and as Inuyasha picked Kagome up from work they both agreed they needed to go somewhere to unwind a bit.

"How about the park?" Kagome suggested.

"The park? Are you serious? Come on Kag how about somewhere fun?" Inuyasha asked as he drove aimlessly down the road.

"I don't know but we better decide somewhere before we get lost since we...wait you have no idea where your driving." Kagome giggled.

"Oh is that so? Maybe I should just let you drive and then we'll see who gets lost." Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled over on the side of the road. "Ok let's figure out where were going and then we'll drive. Happy?"

"Yup, beats getting lost and somehow leaving Tokyo." Kagome told him with a smirk.

"Smartass." He smirked and sat back with his arms crossed. "So where to?"

"How am I supposed to know? Your the one driving. You picked me up from work. You told me we should go somewhere." Kagome listed off.

"Oh so I should have already known where to go then?" Inuyasha asked her with a roll of his eyes.

"It would have helped. Don't you think? I mean we wouldn't be in this situation if you knew where you wanted to go." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Keh, whatever."

"Your impossible." She rolled her eyes.

"Wench, just choose somewhere to go." Inuyasha ordered.

"What? Don't tell me what to do. Do you have authority now?" She asked him giving him a narrowed look.

"Yes." He smirked as he gave her the narrowed look back.

"Aw man, that's not fair. Your not supposed to have authority." Kagome said with a pouty face.

"I know...but i'm just that awesome." He smirked and she pushed him as she rolled her eyes. "Hey now." He said as he pushed her back.

"Your a rockstar get your game on go play." Kagome continued as she laughed.

"...uhh...riiight." Inuyasha said as he looked at her oddly.

"Hey you started it." Kagome defended herself.

"Whatever." He responded enjoying being able to just be near her alone.

"If you take me home real fast we can just go to a club." Kagome offered. Inuyasha thought about it for a minute before starting his car and driving toward her house. "You can come inside and wait for me." She told him as he pulled into her driveway. He nodded and got out of the car and followed her to the house.

"Whats with all the balloons?" He asked as he walked inside.

"Oh my brother had all his friends over yesterday and they decided to buy balloons." She said as she walked upstairs. He looked at the mixture of balloons everywhere. There were some shiny ones where you could see your reflection in and there were the regular rubber ones too. He gathered all the balloons in his hand and brought them to the couch where he sat. He took one of the regular ones with a smirk and punctured a small hole into it with his fang and started sucking the helium slowly.

"Ok done." Kagome said after changing and fixing her make up. "Oh my hair." She remembered when she looked into the mirror. She went to the bathroom and just brushed it back. "I don't feel like putting it up." She said to herself and heading out of the room and walked downstairs to see Inuyasha with the balloons surrounding him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Kagome! Help! The balloons are attacking!" He yelled with his voice full of helium. Kagome burst into laughter at how he sounded.

"Oh my gosh you sound like a...a chipmunk." Kagome said while laughing as she walked over to him.

"Helium...wow...hmm...god dammit wear off already!" Inuyasha said as he kept talking to see if it had wore off yet. "Ahem...ugh, ok thats better. Wow i'm surrounded by myself." He said as he looked around to see his reflection in the balloons. "Hey good looking." He smirked as he looked into the balloon then turned to another balloon. "How you doin'?" He asked as he stroked his chin with his thumb and fore finger but got up when he heard Kagome laughing still. "Ya I know i'm just that hott." He said smoothly as he stood and ran his hands down his chest. "Ok seriously...it's not that funny..." He told her.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the house and sat in his car then realized he forgot his keys and went back inside. "Ya I just ruined my classy exit." He said as he grabbed his keys.

"Ya no kidding. I saw the keys on the table when you left. I figured you'd come back." She smirked now that her laughter was calmed.

"Keh." He turned around once again and walked out with her following behind him.

"So the club then?" She asked as she got in the passengers side.

"Ya I guess so. Or we can drive around aimlessly and hope not to get lost." He offered.

"Nah, let's go to the club. We both have work tomorrow and if we're in another city that won't help any now will it?" She smirked.

"Ya ya ya, to hell with work. But if you insist." He said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward a club.

"Did you have fun looking at yourself at my house?" Kagome giggled.

"Yes because I am just that hott." He smirked making her laugh. He loved her laugh mostly when she was laughing with him and not someone else.

"Suuure you are." She replied to his statement.

"Thanks, you make me feel so good about myself." He said in mono-tone.

"Oh I know, i'm just that good." She smirked.

"Right." He nodded with sarcasm.

"Yay we're here." She said as she got out. "You going to dance with me tonight?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Fine be that way." She joked.

"You know I will." Inuyasha chuckled from her pouty face.

"Inuyasha! Hey!" Kikyo said before dragging him away from Kagome.

"Save the last dance for me?" She asked him before he was gone.

"Of course." He nodded as he was pulled away.

"Ok then...well..." She said to herself as she walked in a different direction. She had seen a few people she knew and talked to them a bit but then walked off to get a drink after a while.

She sighed as she looked across the club to see Inuyasha talking with Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha had grown so close and yet he seemed to like spending time with Kikyo alot. Why did it feel like he liked her more? She felt like he was cheating on her somehow when he would always talk to her. Oh well that didn't matter anymore. She was going to tell him tonight. No matter what happens. It didn't matter to her anymore she just wanted it out in the open. She hated hiding it all this time.

"Hey Kagome whats up?" Koga asked as he walked over to her with his usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Oh hey Koga. Nothing much. Just waiting for Inuyasha so I can leave." She answered sweetly with a smile.

"Still hanging around that dog-mutt? Take some time away from him or you might get fleas."

"Is that your idea of sweet talking?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Koga smiled back as he leaned against the bar.

"What is she doing talking to that damn wolf!" Inuyasha growled out when he saw Kagome with Koga.

"Inuyasha? Hey! Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled trying to get his attention. "Inuyasha your with me right now, forget about her...Inuyasha?" She turned his face to face her as she glarred at him. "I'm still here Inuyasha."

"Ok? I see that. What do you want?"

"Let's dance." She said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the center of the place where other people were dancing.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all it's sad goodbye _

Kikyo put her arms around his neck as they danced and he put his hands around her waist but she noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Kikyo asked as he seemed to look straight past her.

"What? Nothing." He told her and she rested her cheek on his chest. He didn't pay any mind to it as he looked over at Kagome to see her still talking with Koga, and even laughing with him. _'What the hell is that wolf doing!' _He thought but then remembered Kikyo and looked down at her and sighed. _'...what am I doing?' _He thought with a sigh.

He continued dancing with Kikyo but couldn't get the image of Kagome being with Koga out of his mind. She was actually having fun with him too it looked like.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're your not a fool _

Kikyo sighed knowing what was going on. She looked over and saw Kagome now dancing with Koga. You would think she was having fun with the smile on her face. Kikyo sighed once again knowing it was a forced smile.

"Whats wrong with you? You keep sighing." Inuyasha questioned as he looked down at Kikyo.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." She told him and looked over at Kagome once again. _'Kagome you and him are so much alike. Both as stubborn as the other. Why havn't you told him your feeling yet?' _Kikyo wondered.

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend  
Waste a chance that I've been given  
So i'm never gonna dance again  
The way I dance with you, oh _

"Hey Kagome if you want I can take you home." Koga offered in a soft tone.

"No that's ok. I need to talk to Inuyasha anyways." Kagome said and looked over at Inuyasha and saw Kikyo looking over her way. She couldn't tell if she was looking at her or someone else. She looked around to see what she could be looking at and when she turned back to look at her but her and Inuyasha were gone. _'Where did they go? He couldn't have left...could he? He still has to take me home...and I wanted to tell him too. Where did he go? Ok ok ok i'm getting way to far ahead of myself. He could just be at the bar getting a drink.'_

"Kagome we've been friends a while right?" Koga asked grabbing her attention.

"...ya?" She said hesitantly knowing where this was going. "Umm...Koga I have to go find Inuyasha, I don't see him anymore." She said as she pulled away from him and started to walk off. _'Oh wow that was close.' _She thought feeling guilty for doing that to Koga.

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
But there's no comfort in the truth  
The pain is the heart you'll find _

"Why did you drag me away from the dance floor?" Inuyasha asked, confused of her actions.

"Cause we need to talk. I'm going to tell you something then i'll decide what needs to be done." She explained.

"...Ok?" He said slowly as he watched her look down.

"Inuyasha I love you." She told him and looked up at him to see him looking down at the floor. Kikyo looked to the side when she heard someone walk away hurriedly and she saw Kagome's back retreating. "Shit what was she doing here?" Kikyo asked out loud.

_'Oh god, I should have never went to go look for him. I should have just went to go get a drink or gone to the bar where I first thought he was then I wouldn't have had to see that. Well forget telling him that. I guess i've already lost my chance.I just have to be the same with him as i've always been. That shouldn't be to hard.' _Kagome thought as she walked away trying to keep in her emotions that wanted so badly to come out.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're your not a fool _

"What? Kikyo..." He started but she turned to look at him cutting him off.

"Inuyasha, you love Kagome and don't try to deny it cause I know." She told him when he opened his mouth to respond. "Why you havn't told her yet I don't know but Kagome just saw me tell you I love you and that wasn't supposed to happen. I thought she was still dancing with Koga. You need to go find her now." Kikyo ordered and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Kikyo..." He started again.

"Go Inuyasha, she thinks she's lost you to me now. She hasn't and go tell her that. Your not the only boy out there, i'll be fine." She smirked as he looked down at her and shook his head with a real genuine smile. She hasn't seen one of those on him for a long time now.

_'Kikyo your right...Wait...she saw her tell me? Fuck, this isn't going to go good. This is my fault, I should've told her a long time ago. How did Kikyo know though? Was I that obvious? Shit I have to go find her.' _Inuyasha thought.

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend  
Waste a chance that I've been given  
So i'm never gonna dance again  
The way I dance with you, oh _

"Kagome what's wrong? I thought you needed to talk to Inuyasha still?" Koga asked her as she pulled him out of the club.

"I don't need to talk to him anymore. Can we just get out of here?" She asked him.

"Wait maybe you should tell Inuyasha your leaving first." Koga said knowing something was wrong with her as he dragged her back into the club. _'Something is wrong with her that changed her mind and i'm going to find out what it is.' _Koga thought with a low growl in his chest.

"No he'll be fine. He's with Kikyo right now." Kagome explained in a near whisper. _'So thats it? No wonder she pulled away from me earlier. Kagome you love that mutt...what a beautiful thing to lose.' _Koga thought as he pulled her into a hug.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and sighed.

"Your right." He admitted.

"Whoa! Is The Inuyasha admitting he was wrong?" Kikyo asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Yes I am and I have you to thank. Friends?" Inuyasha asked as he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Always." She responded with a smile.

_Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd   
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's gonna dance with me   
Please stay _

"Go dance with Kagome." Kikyo whispered in his ear and pulled away from him. He smirked and turned to walk away. She smiled and walked off toward the bar finding a cute guy to talk to.

Inuyasha saw Kagome at the front...hugging Koga.

"Umm...Koga?" Kagome asked and he pulled away from her. He knew Inuyasha was coming over by his scent and backed up.

"All yours man." Koga told Inuyasha who calmed at what he said.

_'What? I thought I was going to have to rip him off of her...'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Koga.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Just go to her before I change my mind." Koga told him gruffly before walking away. Inuyasha watched him leave oddly and then turned to Kagome who was walking away.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he chased after her.

"What? Are you ready to go?" She asked still trying to hide in her emotions.

"No, you still owe me the last dance." He told her as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"What about Kikyo?" She asked bitterly.

"What about Kikyo? She's off with some other guys." He told her.

"But...I thought...I saw..." She said trying to figure out what he was telling her.

"I know what you saw. She told me. Kagome I don't love her. I can't love her if i'm in love with someone else." He explained. She still looked a little confused as she looked over at the bar to see Kikyo talking to some other guys like he said. He turned her to face him as he pulled her closer. He leaned down next to her ear. "Kagome your the only one I want to dance with." He said before kissing her lightly on the cheek. She stepped back away from him for a minute a little surprised. Her heart was racing a little wierded out also about what was going on.

"Inuyasha?" She asked but couldn't say what she wanted to say. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kikyo knows I don't love her. You walked in when she said she loved me right?" He asked her trying to explain. She nodded still looking at him suspiciously. "She was trying to tell me I need to talk to you. She knows I don't love her." He told her. "Kagome I love _you_." He told her as he watched her expression go from confusion back to being surprised.

"Wh-what?" She asked checking to see if she heard right.

"I love you Kag." He repeated and leaned down to kiss her. She went wide eyed as her heart skipped a beat when she realized Inuyasha was kissing her. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest.

_'Inuyasha...loves me? Whoa since when? Why didn't I know before?' _She thought as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart skipped another beat when his tongue entered her mouth. _'Oh god, what's going on and what world have I entered?' _She questioned as she responded to the kiss. Her heart felt as if it would explode any moment, this was so much right now. The guy that she's been so in love with for the longest time was kissing her at this very moment and had told her that _he _loves _her_. What gods did she please for this to happen? It felt like eternity that he was kissing her by time he pulled away. She wouldn't have minded if it was eternity.

"Kagome.." He started but was cut off when she reached up kissing him. He was surprised at first and didn't have time to respond as she pulled away.

"I love you too. I wanted to tell you that today. I kept telling myself that I would tell you today no matter what you said and that was why I went looking for you. Well one to get away from Koga cause he was going to ask me out but mainly to find you and tell you but then I saw Kikyo tell you she loved you so I decided not to and I thought I had lost my chance and..." She explained but was cut off when his lips encountered hers once again. He pulled away shaking his head leaving her wanting more. She took a deep breath trying to get her heart to calm down.

"You talk to much." He said softly. "You just love to talking?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No...I love you." She said and pulled him down to her this time locking her lips with his. She pulled away and looked up at him. "Thanks for saving the last dance for me."

"Hey I always keep a promise." He smirked. "Your the only one i'll dance with." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back as they continued dancing while holding each other close both wanting the moment to last forever.

**/.AUTHORS.NOTE.\**

**AN:** Well I felt like writing this cause I just love this song so much plus it's my best friend's b-day today and she loves the song too! Hope you all enjoy it. Check out '**Careless Whisper'** please!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY STACY!

WE'RE HERE FOR YOU SAMY!

LYLAS A&F YOU TWO!

Hope you enjoy this one-shot. Now I g2g cause my dad wants me off the computer.

Bye for now,

Maria


End file.
